


Submission: Lelouch Meets Villetta

by AceFiction



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual Mind Control, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gen, Multi, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: Moments after gaining the power of the Geass, Lelouch Lamperouge is met by Elite Knightmare Frame Pilot Villetta Nu. Seizing the opportunity to test out his new ability, Lelouch indulges in the fantasies of any schoolboy - to relieve his sexual urges in Villetta's extraordinary body. Using her mouth, her big breasts and her inviting pussy, Lelouch asserts his dominance over the older woman as he seeks to spend his seed deep inside her fertile womb.





	Submission: Lelouch Meets Villetta

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Pitt. If you'd like to commission a piece yourself, hit me up at acefictionsmut@gmail.com or PM here.

Shinjuku Ghetto had been reduced to ruins. It was little to look at before, but now even the crumbling buildings that had housed many former Japanese were now rubble. A terrorist operation by the Elevens had brought the might of the Britannian military down on the impoverished area. Honorary Britannians had wiped out their former people en masse, leaving scenes of carnage in the ghetto as several Knightmare Frames hunted for the precious stolen cargo. That same cargo had just been shot and killed by the Royal Guard, but not before she had bestowed a world-shifting power onto the boy she had protected.

Lelouch stood in a ruined warehouse, better off than most buildings in the area by virtue of the fact that it had not collapsed around him. He stood over a heap of dead bodies, having ordered the Royal Guard members in front of him to execute themselves. He was almost overwhelmed by the enormity of the power he now wielded, to command the mind of those who looked him in the eye. He did not have time to be overcome by such power, as now he found himself confronted by a top-of-the-line Sutherland-model Knightmare Frame. If there was a chance that his mind would collapse like the buildings of Shinjuku under the weight of his newfound power, it passed when he realised he needed to escape this situation. For his own life, for Nunnaly and for the mysterious girl who now lay dead before him.

Villetta regarded the contents of the warehouse from within her Sutherland. It was a shocking scene, even with the horrifying precedent set by the Shinjuku massacre. She saw numerous dead bodies, and what appeared to be little more than a student standing with his back to a wall. She couldn’t possibly piece together what had brought her to this moment. She sat confused in her cockpit, ordered to come out by the boy below her.

“Who the hell do you think you are to order me!?” His calm demeanour provoked her to anger, but the idea of an angered Sutherland pilot did little to unsettle the boy.

“My name is Allen Spacer. My father’s a duke.” Lelouch was thinking quickly on his feet. He could not see the woman in the Knightmare Frame, but he knew he needed access. His claim had clearly thrown the woman off, questioning his claim to nobility through the machine’s microphone. “My ID card’s in my breast pocket,” Lelouch calmly called out, keeping his hands in the air as a sign of good faith. “After you confirm who I am, I’ll request your protection.”

As soon as she exited the Sutherland, there was nothing Villetta could have done to save herself. She trained a pistol on Lelouch, but he did not have to lower his arms to take control. “Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me,” he requested calmly. Villetta was stood still by his order, freely handing over the details of the Knightmare to a boy she did not even know: Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4.”

“Understood.” Lelouch took the operational key from her, and moved to pass her still-motionless frame. Something stopped him in front of her, however, and he stood directly in her path as she remained in something of a trance. He was a perfectly even height with the woman, whose large breasts appeared to press insistently against the purple material of her sleeveless uniform. Lelouch put a hand through the loose part in her blue hair, noting her submission to his touch.

“What are you wearing underneath this?” He asked her softly as he cupped a heaving breast. He moved so close that her soft chest pushed against his own, and he felt her nipples involuntarily harden at his masculine interruption. “I’m wearing a bra and a thong, purple lace,” she answered matter-of-factly. Lelouch smiled, gaining a better insight into how great his power of suggestion had become. He felt his cock stiffen in his uniform trousers as a result of her willingness to divulge such information.

“Very pretty,” he opined, undoing her uniform with one hand as he adjusted his dick with the other. Her big tits were revealed to him, indeed held up inside a purple lace bra. Lelouch quickly pulled her uniform down from her shoulders until she stood in a spool of her clothes wearing only her lingerie. Lelouch took both her tits in his hands, sliding under the lace to feel her hard nipples. He wondered how long it had been since she had a man. “And what size are these?” His question was more ragged than before, his pole raging now against his trousers and the bulge poking her lower abdomen. “I wear an F cup,” she responded once more with little volition of her own. Lelouch felt his cock strain further against the material of his trousers to hear her note her own breast size.

“On your knees.” Villetta dropped to her knees, her naked legs shielded from the concrete flooring only by her own messed uniform. Rather than undo his trousers, Lelouch grabbed her blue side ponytail with one hand and combed his fingers through her hair with the other. “Suck my cock,” he ordered.

“Yes…” her response was dazed now, but her hands followed his orders and unbuckled his belt before yanking his trousers and boxers to his ankles. His long, rigidly hard cock sprung up to bad her tanned face. Before Villetta could do anything, Lelouch held her hair tightly and pulled her head forwards so that her thick lips would just graze his helmet, drizzling precum across her mouth. Her tongue extended out to lick the beads from his slit, lubricating the tip and sending pleasurable sensations up and down his body. He gripped more tightly to her hair, thrusting his cock closer now so that it swatted roughly against her face.

“Use your hand,” he grunted, and he felt her warm palms wrap around the base of his dick. She ghosted both hands up and down his considerable length, coating his dick with a mixture of his precum and her own saliva. Lelouch leaned back as she went to work, removing his school jacket and shirt to reveal his lean, toned body. Villetta’s double handjob became faster and more intense, and he was further aroused by the girlish panting she emitted as her wet tongue lolled out of her mouth to receive his seed. Seeing her so desperate for his cum put a smile on Lelouch’s face, but he dropped a hand to firmly caress her cheek. “Stop.” His order was obeyed with some reluctance, her tongue still wagging outside her moaning mouth.

“I told you to suck my dick. Use your mouth.”

“Yes…” Villietta leaned in to take his cock, but he held her back once more.

“And call me master,” he directed.

“Yes… Master.”

With that, Villetta engulfed Lelouch’s meat, her hot wet oral tunnel easily taking his eight inches deep. Momentarily, he felt her nose touch up against his neatly-trimmed pubic hair. He grabbed her ponytail again, holding her in place as he rocked his hips gently. He could feel a world of pleasurable sensation as his dick bulged inside her slimy throat. Feeling her begin to claw for air, he yanked her roughly back by the hair so that she had room to breathe. Lelouch closed his eyes, taking in the ragged sound of her breaths as she slobbered involuntarily on his big dick.

With little warning, he dragged her back, forcing her drooling mouth back on his dick. He did not savour the sensation of stillness this time, however, instead jerking her head back and forth so that her mouth moved up and down his pole like a cocksleeve. He took even more pleasure hearing her stifled groans, obscured by the wetness of his cock bullying her throat. Despite his rough treatment, Lelouch could see her hips rocking involuntarily beneath her, desperate for a hint of the same pleasure he was using her to achieve. He looked at her large, naked breasts swaying with each rough impalement her face took on his cock.

Suddenly, he stopped. He felt his orgasm approaching and pulled her quickly off his dick. “Get on your back,” he ordered. Despite her brutalised mouth having been stretched out roughly for the last few minutes, leaving her mouth and her neck coated in drool down to her glistening breasts, she could not resist. “Yes Master.”

Once she lay on the hard ground of the hot warehouse, her uniform just about covering her naked back from direct contact with the floor, Lelouch mounted her thin waist. Her big boobs were already lubricated from the messy facefucking, and his dick was covered in a thick coat of her saliva. “Press your breasts together like a good little breeder,” he commanded and she did so. He pressed his strong hands down on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground and she pushed her tits together around his wet cock. Like an animal, Lelouch started humping with the same frenzied energy as he’d fucked her face just moments before. Craned her neck forward, despite his weight pressed down on her upper body, aiming still to take as much of his shaft in her mouth as she could each time her thrust into her ample bosom. The fighting had stopped outside, and all that could be heard in the deserted warehouse was the slapping of hard boy’s flesh against the soft, moist skin of his sex slave. Mingled with those loud crashes of passionate virility were the desperate moans as Villetta worked to please her master and Lelouch rushed towards the brink of his own pleasure.

As he felt an orgasm build once more, Lelouch sat upright on her slender frame, cupping her breasts with his own hands now. His thrusts became slower and more forceful, as the heat from his dick was smothered by Villetta’s big, bouncing tits. “Take it in your mouth, slave,” he ordered through clenched teeth. She reached her head forward as far as she could, feeling his cock enter three or four inches into her mouth with each pump. The sensation was just about enough for Lelouch, as he toyed with her fleshy breasts, juggling them together as his hips took over all control. He faintly heard a gargling beneath him as his cock speared into Villetta’s mouth.

Finally, the dam broke. He pressed his cock as far forward as he could, removing his dick from between her tits to crawl over her face. He jammed his cock all the way down her prone throat, delivering one or two quick pumps before he came. He burst inside her mouth, feeling his cock spurting a heavy load of cum in five, six, seven heavy loads. Although he was blinded by the pleasure, and couldn’t see his slave, he could hear her desperate breaths in through her nose as she struggled to take his entire load. He rocked back and forth lightly, pumping the last of his seed into her oral orifice.

His cock was spent, but even softening it took up the space in her mouth. He felt her hands brush lightly against his legs as she swallowed multiple time to take it all. “That’s good,” he observed, “I didn’t even have to order you to swallow.” As he pulled his now-limp cock from her mouth, she pursed her lips around it, sure to collect anymore semen that should could. His dick emerged with a pop from between her full lips, the purple lipstick smeared across her lips now.

Lelouch sat back, fully naked, and looked at his cum drunk sex slave. “You really are a slut,” he observed, watching her writhe in the mess he had made as she weakly strummed at her naked pussy. “If you want this cock so badly, you’ll have to tell me what it is you want most in the world.” She was tired, she was spent from the oral pounding she had just received, but she had no option other than to answer his question. “I want you,” she whimpered. “Please master, please fuck my obedient pussy!”

Despite his own tiredness, Lelouch felt his cock rising up near full attention once more. “More specific,” he cooed. “I want you to tell me, perfectly, what it is you want from me.”

She whined like an animal in heat, her legs twisting together as he hand reached down to rub against her hot, swollen mound. “I want you to bend me over,” she panted. “I want you to grab my big firm hips with your rough hands. I want you to stab your big, meat cock into my little slutty pussy. I want you to make me moan. I want you to make me scream for you, Master. I want you to cum again, this time inside me. I want to be bred like a little whore, just by you, Master!”

Lelouch felt the blood rushing to his rock-hard dick once again. “Well,” he intoned calmly, “if you are so desperate to have your slutty hole bred, then I will give it to you.”

With that, he approached her tense form again. He did not need to order her anymore, simply nudging her body so that she rolled over. She pressed her face against the concrete floor and presented her fat ass to Lelouch. He wasted only a little time toying with her soaked pussy, dragging his dexterous fingers up and down her labia, teasing her clit, and sticking his middle finger inside her inviting pink tunnel. His touch alone elicited moans so desperate for the real thing that they sounded pained. Lelouch smiled at the submissive slut he had created before him, before finally laying his hands authoritatively on her fat ass cheeks.

He would not tease her anymore. In a single thrust, he lanced his raging shaft deep inside. She screamed in the immediacy of the pleasure, clawing on the ground at the now-flimsy material of their strewn-together clothing. With each primal thrust, Lelouch could see Villetta’s heaving breasts swing wildly beneath her, causing his cock to twitch with anticipation inside her. It took all his willpower not to cum with each entry into her love tunnel, her high-pitched squealing and backward lunges demonstrating the overwhelming pleasure she too was taking in his rough fucking.

“Tell me you love this,” Lelouch spat, trying to distract himself from the intensity of his pleasure. “Tell me how much you want to be bred,” he groaned as he fucked her fast and rough. In between he shuddering, girlish moans, he could just about perceive her words. “I need you - oooaggh - I n-need you to cum inside. Please mast-master, uggh, I need your seed to coat my walls, give me your babies!”

Lelouch bowed his head, his loose, sweaty hair obscuring his vision partly. He dug his fingers more deeply into her round, fleshy cheeks as his muscular hips slapped aggressively against her thick thighs and ass. He removed one hand from her ample backside, leaning into her frame so he could simultaneously cup her big swinging breast. He leaned his head in close to hers, breathing hotly into her ear. “I’m going to cum soon,” he growled, “I’ll cum inside your slutty slave pussy. I’m going to breed you like the low-class cum-dump that you are.” He sped up his thrusts even more, short strokes as their bodies came as close together as possible. “You can take some pride in knowing that you’re going to carry royal blood, the offspring of a Britannian prince.”

He buried his face into her neck, biting and nipping her. His other hand had come forward so that both took either breast in their grip. Villetta was grinding as furiously as possible, throwing her big ass back to receive Lelouch as deeply as possible. Feeling his head press harshly into her neck and his hands roughly pinching her nipples, she knew it was coming. His cock twitched once before erupting inside of her. Both frenzied parties let out deep moans as Lelouch barely pulled out before burying himself back in for each load of royal cum he deposited in Villetta’s pussy. He straightened up as his seed kept coming, throwing his head back in pleasure as he did everything to press his pelvis as far into her own as possible. He face was being pressed once more down into the ground. Such was the power of his orgasm that Lelouch raise a hand, smacking her jiggling ass cheeks and seeing her breasts bounce too, as he unleashed every shot of his cum inside of her.

Finally, once his orgasm subsided, Villetta’s weak knees gave out. Pulling his cock from inside of her, she slumped to one side, practically comatose from the intense breeding she just received. Lelouch couldn’t afford such rest. He looked at the Sutherland she had gifted to him, and stood quickly. His cock was softening once again, and he wiped it down with one of her stray gloves. He changed back into his school uniform, looking once more at his pet before he moved to enter the Knightmare.

“Remember me,” he ordered, “come find me when you wake.” With that he moved out, leaving Villetta in a sweaty mess on the warehouse floor, cum dripping slowly from her pussy.


End file.
